


Web of Lies

by YoungJusticeAddict



Series: Tragedy Sparks Ingenuity [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Lauretta Jones (Fury), Michelle's mom is kinda an OC, Slow Build, Surprise Heritage, Tony is still dead, not a fix-it fic, not really - Freeform, obvi not compliant with SM3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungJusticeAddict/pseuds/YoungJusticeAddict
Summary: (Set right after Spider-man: Far From Home)Peter is dealing with the effects of his identity being revealed to the world, and being implicated in a murder on foreign soil.  Will he be able to clear his name and turn the tide of public opinion of superheroes? With the Bugle continuing to disparage heroes, and yet another tragedy tearing him down, Peter faces the decision of whether or not to hang up his suit for good.
Relationships: May Parker & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Tragedy Sparks Ingenuity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182800
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Spider-Man Public Identity Reveal





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the beginning of a four-part series exploring the development of the next hero group, replacing the Avengers. Please let me know what you think, or how you feel about the turns as they come along. <3

Before he knew it, he was spiraling. The buildings whipped past him, too quickly for him to register exactly where he was heading, Peter just needed to get away.

When that picture of his face flashed up on the big screens all over the street his stomach dropped into the floor. He just stared at it and watched until the broadcast ended. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him, his breathing picking up in a panic. The pole he was perched on began to thrum, and he looked down to see MJ banging her fists on it to get his attention.

“Get out of here, idiot.”

And that’s all he needed to start running, jumping from the pole and swinging through the city, not knowing exactly where he was going, he was just _going_.

Eventually he ran out of taller buildings and began swinging from power poles across an expanse of highway, flanked on either side by lush green grass for miles. He vaguely guessed he must be headed north, his mind beginning to clear from the panic.

Ending his travels, he tucked and rolled to a stop, laying out flat in the field of green to catch his breath.

The entire world knew he was Spiderman. Well, maybe not the _entire_ world...not yet anyway. It would take a minute before it ended up online and spreading quickly that way.

When did the broadcast go up?

How long had he been running? _What time was it now?_

Peter pulled out his cell phone and glanced at his notifications. Some from Ned and one from MJ, and a barrage of missed calls from Happy and May. Great.

He decided to call back May first. If his identity was out, she had to get out of town. This call would give her enough time to pack up essentials before getting Happy to go help her get out.

As soon as the line picked up, he could feel the emotions bundle in his stomach, threatening to come up.

“Peter! Oh my god, where are you? That guy put your name and picture out there! He said you killed him!-which I don’t believe for a second sweetie, you could never hurt someone like that-”

“May,” Peter stopped her. “I’m somewhere north of the city I think. I don’t know. I was with MJ, and then everything happened and she told me to run so I did…..I don’t know what to do, May.”

She sighed, “Oh honey. We will figure this out. Happy is here, he was here when it came on TV and he’s been on the phone with people, everyone he can to try to fix this. Please come home.”

“I can’t. I’m a risk to you. I can’t just come back-”

“Listen here,” Happy interrupts, “I’ve got half a mind to come find you, kicking and screaming. Get your spideybutt back here.”

“I’m low on webs, Happy. I’ll just find somewhere to hide for now. They’ll be looking for me. You gotta get May outta there. If they think I killed Beck then they’ll be sending cops after me.”

“Shit-” Happy exclaimed, with May in the background chastising his language usage, “Okay, kid. Just find somewhere you’re not gonna freeze before we can come get you. I’ll call in the morning to let you know I'm on my way. Right now we’re gonna pack up your aunt and get her to a safehouse.”

“I’m not going anywhere without Peter,” May interjected.

“You have to, May. I’ll meet you guys tomorrow, okay?”

“....okay.”

“I love you, May.”

“I love you too, Petey.”

Peter hung up and heaved a deep sigh. Where was he going to go? He pushed himself up and looked around, not much for miles. There were a few outbuildings, maybe he could make up a hammock in the rafters for the night with the last of his webs. 

The weight of the day was finally revealing itself as he got closer to the nearest building, an abandoned storage building. There were some other similar ones close by as well, maybe a metalworking...space? A forge? Whatever.

He snuck around the buildings, checking for signs of life. Satisfied at having not found anything, he set up in the largest building, noting the ceiling was missing some spots. A good exit if anyone came looking. Peter flung himself up and created a decent hammock and settled in. He supposed he could respond to the others now that he was safe. Pulling out his phone, another message pinged in from Ned:

N: Dude, did you get arrested?

Peter frowned.

P: No. I got out of the city. I’m hiding out for now, but you guys should stop checking in on me for a while. We don’t want any evidence you know of my whereabouts. It’s too tricky right now.

N: This sucks. Things were finally starting to look up. I just hope you stay safe, bro.

P: I’m doing my best. Good night Ned.

N: night.

Peter then switched over to his conversation with MJ. She sent him a GIF of some child smashing a round fish bowl. She must have been referring to Mysterio’s helmet. Peter smiled.

MJ: :P

MJ: So, I’ve got my own connections to higher people too. I made a call after you left. Be on the lookout.

P: What am I looking for?

MJ: You’ll know when you see it. Just stay safe.

P: Will do. Night

MJ: 

He put his phone down on his chest and stared up at the stars peeking through the gaps in the ceiling. Memories of space adventures played back through his mind, leaving an acrid taste on his tongue. They had made so many new friends, met so many new heroes, during their time in space but they had left just as soon as they had arrived. After Thanos...they went back to their normal lives, or as normal as they could be. The other Peter still had to win his pretty, green girlfriend back. There was also a shiny blonde lady… but he couldn’t remember her name. Surely she had a life to get back to as well. It’s not like they could stick around and actually be friends with regular earthlings, they had an entire universe to deal with.

And then with Tony…

Maybe they didn’t want to stay and intrude on their grieving. And Nat was gone now too. And Vision. Wanda had run away somewhere, not even saying goodbye to Peter. Clint had gone back to his family, which surprised Peter. Apparently they lived on a farm somewhere south and completely hidden from the world. Lucky them.

The more he dwelled on what was left of the Avengers, the colder he felt. All of his heroes were either truly gone or had abandoned everything and hid...or retirement...whatever. They still left. He was an Avenger himself, but the title felt worthless at this point.

Maybe the bubble really had burst, and everything was really over. Should he retire? He was only sixteen! He still had so much time left to be a hero, but with few heroes left in the world, he’d be burdened with so much in just New York alone. There was no way he could do this, just look at how well he handled London! Now he was a wanted man thanks to Beck’s lies!

Peter groaned and covered his eyes with his arm, begging for sleep to take him into the next morning so he could just run farther away.


	2. Chapter 2

A buzzing on his chest woke him from a very light sleep. He fumbled for his phone, panicking when the hammock swung in the open air, forgetting he was about fifteen feet in the air right now. When the hammock stopped, he squinted at the bright screen and immediately felt the guilt settle in his chest.

_**Incoming Call: Pepper Potts** _

He swallowed thickly and answered the call, wondering briefly if he should change her last name in his phone.

“Hello?”

“Peter?”

“Y-yeah…” His reply hung in the air for a moment, the awkwardness evident between them. They hadn’t spoken in weeks, choosing instead to leave her and Morgan alone for a little while to deal with their grief. He was her husband, and her father. Tony was just a mentor to him, and he wasn’t privileged to grieve with _literal_ family.

Pepper spoke up, “I saw the broadcast, Peter. I understand Happy is helping your aunt, but is there anything I can do for you?”

Peter hesitated, shaking his head, “No, Ms Pott-S-Stark,” he cleared his throat. “Still getting used to that, heh. But, um, no. Happy is gonna come get me later after he gets done with May, and then we are going to….I don’t know. B-but we will be fine, thank you.”

“Peter, you can always come here. Tony kept everything here in my name, no one knows anything about this place. Morgan would love to see you again and you need some space away from the city. May is welcome here too.” 

“Thank you.”

“Of course. We would do anything for you, sweetheart.” 

Peter hung up on the _We_ , going silent again. He looked around and decided to start climbing down. He tucked the phone between his cheek and his shoulder, taking down his webbing when a prickling sensation crawled up the back of his neck.

He froze, turning around to check out the space. No one inside. Weird. He changed his direction, instead heading up out of the opening in the roof and keeping himself low. He could see the flashing lights coming down the highway, sirens not long behind.

_They’d found him._

“Peter? Are those sirens?!”

“Sorry, gotta go!” He hung up and pocketed his phone, scaling his way down the opposite side of the building, hoping the cops couldn’t see him. He dove out into the grass and began running as far as he could from the oncoming law-enforcement. He turned back and saw them exiting their cars, surrounding the grouping of buildings he had just been at, starting with the smallest and kicking open the door. He kept running until his exhaustion forced him to stop. He leaned against a power pole, catching his breath. His stomach churned angrily, reminding him that he hadn’t eaten since breakfast yesterday. He was supposed to have lunch with MJ after their swinging adventure, but then...yeah.

He had a fast metabolism, but he knew he could survive a few more hours before things really set in bad. Hopefully Happy will have found him by then. Obviously the cops found him pretty easily, no doubt with Stark-tech that Happy could find him wherever he went too.

He pulled out his phone and ripped out the battery, preventing anyone from tracking that again. He only wanted Happy to find him, and no one else. And Happy could track the suit.

_The suit._

“Karen,” Peter addressed, “Can you tell Happy where I am whenever my location changes? Just until he finds me. Let him know the cops found where I was hiding and I had to turn off my phone.”

“Yes, Peter.”

“Thanks.”

Looking back, he could see that the police had cleared the buildings, but had found his webs, dragging them out to stuff them in an evidence bag. Great.

He began running again, hoping they wouldn’t follow now. He made it to a truckstop town off the highway. Eyeing a large convenience store, he carefully made his way across the street without attracting attention. Peter scaled the back of the building and found a decent resting spot on the roof, with the ability to see all across the town in case more police came snooping. He leaned back against a chiminea and slowly sank down into a sitting position. A sigh escaped him and he closed his eyes, head back against the brick. It was going to be a long day.

It was almost four hours later a black sedan pulled up to the back of the building. A dark-haired woman got out of the driver's seat and stood in front of the car with her hands in her pockets. She spoke out into the open air, without shouting. “Peter Parker.”

He stiffened. She knew he would be able to hear that. This woman did not look familiar in the slightest, but his spidey-sense was not leading him to believe this was someone who would hurt him. He peered over the edge of the roof, watching her. She raised a brow behind her shades and looked over her shoulder to the passenger side of the car. The window rolled down and a man stuck an arm out, throwing his thumb back towards the back of the car.

“Get in the damn car, Parker.”

Fury.

Peter scrambled over the edge and made his way down. He ran up to the passenger window just as he was rolling it back up. Fury was here to help, right? The rest of the Avengers trusted him.

Peter hopped into the back seat as the woman from before returned to the driver’s seat. She removed her sunglasses and gave him a sharp stare in the mirror before pulling swiftly out of the back parking lot and onto the main road. It took Peter about ten minutes of silent driving before he couldn’t handle the quiet any longer.

“So,” he began, “Thank you for helping me. Assuming you are helping me and not trying to turn me in because that would be really cold even for you-”

“I’m here because you’ve gotten yourself and others into a big fucking mess and need to get it cleaned up.” Fury interrupted. “And...I got a call. I don’t like getting these kinds of calls. You should be in school right now, kid, not running from the police.”

Peter shrank down in his seat, “It’s not my fault some dude canned from SI is manipulative and bitter.”

The woman driving stifled a laugh and Fury glared at her, before turning it on Peter. “That may be true, but running like you’re guilty in the middle of times square right after getting accused of a murder across the pond _is_ your fault.”

Peter frowned, pulling off his mask, “What else was I supposed to do? Stand there while they arrest me?”

Fury rolled his eye and turned back around. He reached forward and changed the GPS on the dash, the driver nodding in agreement without a word. Peter let his head fall against the window and stared out at the passing scenery.

They wound up at a drive through and the woman ordered enough food for an army, not asking anyone else in the car if they wanted something specific. Soon enough, Peter was surrounded by bags of greasy, amazing smelling fast food and tried his best not to touch any of it. Fury reached back and grabbed a random bag, dividing the contents between him and the driver, then spoke to Peter, “Find something you like, kid. You look like you’re about to keel over. Just save some for everyone else. We’re meeting up with a few other people after this.”

Peter nodded and thanked him before picking his own bag and ate quietly as they continued driving.

It was around six in the evening by the time they had gotten to a quiet neighborhood back in Queens. Peter had slouched down in his seat once he realized they were back in the city, as if the people could see through the heavily tinted windows. They came upon a nicer home in the better side of town, two stories with a very small, yet green lawn. They parked on the street and the driver, who he’d learned name was Agent Hill, exited and came around to gather up the rest of the food with Peter’s assistance. Fury went up to the door and waited for the others to catch up before he knocked on the door.

A middle-aged woman answered the door, drying her hands with a dishtowel. “Nicholas.”

“Lauretta,” Fury answered. They stared at each other for a moment, before she broke it and looked to the others.

“Hello Maria, would you like to come in? Looks like your hands are full there.”

“Yes, Ma'am. This food is actually for the both of you, and for Peter. His super metabolism and all.” Maria stepped forward into the house, and Lauretta ushered Peter in as well.

“Yes, hello Peter. I hear you’ve had a rough time recently. I am sorry to hear that.”

“Yes, hello and thank you, Ms. Lauretta,” Peter answered quietly as he made his way to the dining table with Maria, setting the bags down. He walked back over to her while Maria pulled out her phone. 

“Not going to let me in, ‘Etta?” Fury pursed.

“I would, but you know how she feels, and I’m not about to upset my baby after I just got her back.”

Fury stepped away then turned around, looking at the balcony above, to a lit window. “I had no idea you had been left behind while half of us took a little detour through time.” He looked back to Lauretta, “But we need to go over a few more things before I just leave him here. I’d rather not do that in the open-”

Suddenly, a pink stream of cold tea came pouring down on top of Fury’s head and shoulders. He looked up as it ended and saw an arm holding an upside down coffee mug. The girl above pulled her arm back and stuck her head over the railing, scowling.

“I asked for you to help him and bring him here quietly. I did not ask _you_ to come here.”

Peter’s eyes widened, recognizing the voice. He ran out and looked up at the balcony. “MJ?”

MJ looked to Peter and her expression softened. She turned away and headed back into her room, shutting and locking the door. Peter looked to Fury, then to Lauretta, then back to Fury. “Are you her dad? Because the only person I know of that could upset her that much was her father whenever she talked about him-”

He was rambling, and Lauretta cut him off, “Son, I don’t think we need to be discussing this right now. Get on in here and take some food up to Michelle, will you?”

Peter snapped his mouth shut and went back in towards the table. Lauretta looked to Fury and sighed, shaking her head as she too went towards the table, leaving the front door open, an unspoken invitation. Fury tried shaking off the sticky remnants of tea before shrugging his coat off and heading inside, double latching the door.


	3. Chapter 3

With, like, six bags in his arms he tapped his foot against MJ’s door. When he received no response, he tried again. “Uhh...MJ? It’s just me, not Fury.”

He heard her get off the bed and unlock the door. She pulled it open a crack, looking past him to be sure he was alone before yanking him into the room and locking it back up. 

Peter stumbled, dropping a bag on the floor that she quickly recovered. MJ didn’t look at him directly, instead motioning him over to her desk where Peter unceremoniously dropped the rest of his carry. MJ curled up against her headboard, and Peter took her desk chair. 

“Go ahead and ask whatever you need to, just know it doesn’t leave this room.” She mumbled, knowing he could hear her. She dug into the takeout bag and ate the fries along the bottom before dumping out the rest of the contents on her duvet.

Peter frowned, “I don’t have any questions. If you really wanted to talk about it, you would have when you pulled me in here. Your mom just wanted to make sure you eat, and so do I. That’s all I care about right now.”

MJ scoffed, “Right, because your nerdy brain is totally quiet about the reveal that my sperm-donor happened to be the previous head of SHIELD. Not to mention he was the babysitter of Ironman and Captain America.”

“He babysat the Avengers?” Peter questioned, reaching for a takeout bag of his own. “And no, it’s not totally quiet, but obviously this bothers you, so why make you more upset?”

MJ just frowned down at her food, picking at the vegetables under the top bun of her burger. She shoved it aside and pulled her legs up to her chest, staring at Peter now over the tops of her knees. “You’re too good for this, Parker.”

“For what?” he asked, mouth full of fries.

MJ snorted, “For another messed up girl with daddy issues. It’s cliché and overdone, but hey, can’t help reality.”

Peter swallowed, getting up to sit on the edge of her bed. “You’re not messed up. You’re sarcastic, and funny, and beautiful, and smart, and so much more than just the trauma your dad left behind on you.” Peter took her hand, just holding it in his. “And yeah, you’re dad’s pretty scary, but I'd fight him for you if you told me to.”

That dissolved them into a fit of giggles, the tense mood relaxing. They continued eating silently, MJ finally picking up her burger and eating. Success! At least he can do one thing right today. 

* * *

Crumpled wrappers littered her floor about an hour later, both of them too tired to really get up and take care of them properly. Peter and MJ laid sprawled on her bed, feet perched up on the pillows and heads just inches from her footboard. Peter stretched and winced, forgetting how long he had been in costume now. Well over thirty hours at this point, and it was starting to chafe. MJ noticed and sprung up from the bed to search her drawers. She pulled out some dark blue pajama pants and a school t-shirt, tossing them on Peter’s face.

“Take a shower, you smell like a barn. Down the hall, towels above the toilet.”

“Yes ma’am.” Peter laughed, taking the clothes and heading for the door as a knock sounded. They both stilled.

“Michelle, you should know better having a boy in that room with the door closed,” her mother said behind the door.

Peter relaxed and unlocked the door, opening it with a large smile. “Sorry, Mrs. Jones. She was trying to avoid her dad, not do anything nefarious, I swear!”

Lauretta pursed her lips, nodding down the hall, “We’ve got a guest room for you, you won’t be staying in here.”

Peter nodded, “Yes ma’am. I just got some clothes from her for now, she said it would be alright if I took a shower?”

She nodded and he passed by her to get to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Lauretta looked back to her daughter. “I know you aren’t happy he’s here, obviously,” she gestured to the balcony door, “But you asked him to help you, to help your friend. Now I’m fine with Peter being here if you truly believe he didn’t do what they’re saying he did. But on the condition that you at least try to talk to your father. He came all this way because of you, Michelle. If anyone else had called you know he would have left that poor boy to take care of himself.”

Mj sighed, standing and coming to the doorway, “I don’t know how to talk to him, mom. Every time I think of him or see him it’s just anger that comes up.”

Lauretta smiled softly and pulled Michelle in for a hug, “Then show him that, and explain how hurt you were when he left. He knows, but I don’t think he understands just how it affected you.” She pulled back, taking her daughter’s face in her hands, “Talk it out, that’s the only way you’re going to get anywhere.”

MJ pouted for a moment, but relented, “Okay, mom.” Dislodging herself from her mother’s embrace, she moved past her to head for the stairs, and start a difficult conversation with her father.

* * *

Maria leaned back in her chair at the table, watching the information come in on her phone. Fury sat with his hands together in front of his mouth, elbows up on the table. Maria let her phone clatter to the table in frustration.

“Ugh, Happy is just so damn persistent. He wants to know where the kid is so he can come get him.”

“Let him know it’ll be a few days, and to get the other Parker settled somewhere first. No doubt they’ve ransacked the apartment by now and are tracking the phones. Tell him to go dark until this is figured out.”

Maria nodded and set to work as MJ slowly came down the stairs. She looked to Maria, then to Fury, “Nick.”

“Michelle.” Fury put his hands down, gesturing for her to sit across from him at the table. She refused, leaning against the wall behind the chair.

“You suck,” she bit out. “Like, you really suck as far as dads go.”

“I think Howard Stark was worse, but go ahead. Tell me.”

MJ rolled her eyes, slamming her hands down on the table, making Maria jump. “You never had to leave. You could have taken us with you, but no, you chose your job over your family.”

“And that choice has kept you and your mother safe all these years, and provided a good home to you, everything you could ask for, and a good school. Not that you needed any help there, you were always smart, coulda gotten a scholarship too. But I paid it so you didn’t think you had to prove yourself to some yuppy assholes.”

“And that’s it, isn’t it? You think you can pay off your mistakes to keep everything copacetic. I didn’t ask for any of this! I only asked for you!” She jabbed her finger in his direction, “but instead you did what you did because you never wanted to be a dad, just a boss.”

Fury stood abruptly, “You don’t know anything, little girl. I was constantly being threatened. I was the director of a top secret agency that dealt with all the crap that goes bump in the night. You were an innocent child, I wasn’t going to keep putting you through that.”

“But you never thought to give it up either, did you? Not even for us,” MJ said quietly. She crossed her arms, staring him in the eye, “you can keep the green going all day, but at the end of it all, you still loved your job more than you loved me.”

“I was saving the world-”

“-You were _my_ world,” MJ finished, “And I should have been _yours_.” She turned as a tear fell down her cheek and raced back upstairs, slamming her door.

“Baby?” Lauretta called upstairs and Fury let out a line of expletives. He grabbed the back of his chair with a white-knuckled grip, trying not to go use it robust through her door and continue the conversation. She had to understand, there was so much at stake before, he couldn’t lose her, either of them. His thoughts spiraled until he really considered if he had made a mistake then.

Lauretta made her way down the stairs, stopping at the bottom and glaring at Fury, “I think it’s best if you’d left. I’ll take care of Peter for now until things settle, but I could hear that that did not go well, and I need you to go.”

Fury scoffed and released the chair throwing up his hands, “Sure, ‘Etta. Whatever you want. Hill, lets go.”

Maria nodded and collected herself, putting a hand on Lauretta’s shoulder with a sad smile, “Thank you, and goodbye.”

Maria followed Fury out the door and closed it gently before heading to the car.

* * *

Peter could hear everything, even over the sounds of the shower. MJ had a fight with her dad and ran to her room, and Fury got kicked to the curb by her mom. He could even hear her soft cries in her bedroom. One of the few times he cursed his super hearing. She deserved privacy through all of that, but he couldn’t help it.

Peter pulled on the clothes she had given him and noticed the shirt was just a tad too short on his torso, and the pants were tight around his thighs. They may tear...but he could replace them if it was really that big of a deal. Hopefully when he met with Happy and May they’d have his clothes too.

He briefly considered contacting Happy, and decided to wait until after checking in on MJ. Besides, Karen would still be sending updates on his location, right? So they must know that he’s safe.

He rapped his knuckles on MJ’s door softly. “Michelle? I-It’s me. Can I come in?”

He heard her shuffle and whisper, so he pushed open the door slowly. She was out on the balcony again, sitting on the ground with her arms wrapped around her knees like before. Peter frowned and grabbed the duvet from her bed and sat next to her, wrapping them both in it’s warmth. They spent the rest of the night watching the stars in silence, until their beds called out to them. 

Peter stood and pulled her up with him, wrapping her tight in the duvet. He led her to her bed and pushed her back to sit on it. He smiled softly and leaned down to kiss her cheek. She smiled back and watched as he picked up their mess from earlier. When he was done, he stood by the door. He hesitated and her brows furrowed. 

“What is it?”

“I think...I think I just want to tell people the truth. That I didn’t do anything, and tell them about Beck and what he really did. And tell them that yeah, I am Spider-man, and I’m tired of hiding it. That hiding it has been the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do and I’d rather be open about it like…” He trailed off, eyes far away from the conversation.

“Like Tony Stark did,” MJ finished.

Peter blinked and stared at her face, the edges of his vision blurring with tears. “Y-Yeah. Like Mr. Stark.” He shook his head, sniffling, “I’ll talk to Happy about it in the morning, see if they’ve found out anything else, too.” He turned and headed to the guest room, wiping his eyes. 

He was fine.


	4. Chapter 4

The next two days staying with the Jones’ was easy enough. Peter just flipped through the TV channels, trying to avoid the news stations, and helped Mrs. Jones around the house. His wall-climbing ability amused her, so she often had him up to change light bulbs or clean the fans and crown moulding. He didn’t mind, it kept him busy and he was so grateful for her allowing him to be here.

Michelle decided to go back to school rather than stay home. She dodged questions, acting just as surprised as the rest of her classmates about the identity reveal. She did her homework with Peter since she couldn’t get his homework for him. Absolutely no one else could know where he was, now on behalf of the Jones’ safety more than his own.

But now it was the weekend, and they could spend time together getting to know each other better.

Peter ruffled through the duffle bag Hill brought him from May, finding clothes for the day. Mrs. Jones would be away at the store for a little while, so he figured he and MJ could venture past the boundaries of the yard. Take a nice walk. 

He threw on a plain t-shirt and jeans, and finished with a hoodie and sunglasses. Nothing identifying, good.

He heard the front door close downstairs and listened as Mrs. Jones’ footsteps disappeared down the street. Peter ripped open the guest room door and MJ was already there, sitting on the floor with a ballcap in her hands. She looked up at him and smirked.

“Finally. Do we get to leave now?”

Peter chuckled, helping her to her feet, “Yes.”

They made their way down the stairs when the hairs on his arm stood on end, the back of his neck tingling. He stopped her and looked around, eyes landing on the front door. He could see the shadow beyond the glass and quietly motioned for MJ to head back upstairs.

He led her back to the guest room and grabbed his duffle as the shadow aggressively pounded on the door downstairs.

“NYPD!”

Peter tensed, looking around for a place to hide. The NYPD would look everywhere in the house for them, so the best option was to leave the house. 

He secured the duffle to MJ’s back and turned for her to get on his back. She grabbed onto him without question and he made his way to the back bedroom, Mrs. Jones’ room, and opened the window. He pulled the screen inside and crawled out with MJ on his back. They made their way up to the roof and she climbed off him, looking carefully over the edge. Only two cruisers, three cops.

They banged on the door again, “NYPD. We have questions for Ms. Michelle Jones. Open up.”

Peter looked around to the other houses nearby, cursing himself silently. “I’m out of webs, MJ,” he whispered. “I can get us out of here but it’ll be difficult.”

“Just get yourself out of here. Mom would kill me if I left with you. Here,” She took off the duffle, “I thought we could get away but if you are gonna have trouble with carrying me around I’d rather just cause a distraction. I’ll tell my dad what happened.”

“I can't just leave you with them, what if they aren’t real cops?”

“Why wouldn’t they be real cops?”

“I don’t know! Everything is just so screwed up right now.”

MJ smiled at him and secured the bag around him, “I can handle myself. Daughter of a superhero babysitter, remember?”

Peter frowned, but relented. He gave her a quick peck on the lips before scooting up to the back edge of the house. MJ pulled herself up over the apex of the roof and shimmied down the other side, in full view of the police.

“That’s me. Now what do you want?” She spoke loud enough for the police to hear her, stopping on the edge of the roof just above her balcony.

“We need to ask you some questions about your classmate, Peter Parker. Mind telling me why you’re on the roof?”

Peter took the chance to hop the six feet to the next roof, landing with a soft thud. He froze, waiting for something to happen, and when it didn’t, he kept going, only looking back once, a goodbye dying on his tongue. 

“I was actually running away. You see, my mom talks so badly about Peter and I can't take it anymore. He was my friend. I was going to go find my dad or my aunties and go stay there for a while. But, you caught me. Pat yourselves on the back, officers.”

The first cop scoffed, “Very funny, kid. Now come on down.”

MJ smirked, “No. I think I’m going to stay up here until you leave my property.”

A second cop, who had been leaning against the hood of the car, straightened and pointed up at her, “You are putting yourself in danger up there, young lady. Don’t make us come up and get you.”

“I’m not in danger, I can manage myself just fine. In fact, you’d think I was Spider-man with how well I can balance on this roof.”

The first cop again, sounding like he was losing his patience, “You need to come down here, Ms. Jones, and answer the questions we have or it will be considered as obstructing an investigation.”

Mj laughed, “Good luck with that. You aren’t even supposed to talk to me without either a parent or guardian present, or an attorney appointed by them. You ain’t shit, now get off my lawn.”

The cops grumbled to each other and eventually climbed back into their cars. The third cop leaned out of her window and yelled out to MJ, “We will be back, kid. And you and your mother will be answering all of our questions whether you like it or not. You can't hide behind that smart mouth forever.”

“No one’s hiding, sweetheart,” Mj waved goodbye to them sarcastically and watched to make sure they left before dropping down onto her balcony. She pulled out her phone and dialed Hill. They weren’t going to like this.

* * *

Peter dove across rooftops, trying to get as far away as possible. Surely if MJ had been able to get rid of the cops he could have stayed, but if she hadn't and they searched the house, he would have been in trouble. They would have taken him in and he wouldn't be able to clear his name on his own. 

As soon as he felt like he was far enough away he changed into his spider suit, instantly activating Karen and asking her to call Happy. When he picked up, Peter could feel the guilt in his stomach churning. 

"Kid? What's wrong? Where are you? Karen's been giving me updates but now you're leaving?"

"Cops came to MJ's house, I had to leave. I'm running around the upper side of Queens. I'll try to make it to the compound but it'll be a little while since I don't have any more webs."

"Where's Fury? Isn't he supposed to be watching you?"

"Mrs. Jones kicked him out the day he brought me there. He hasn't been back. Probably figured I'd be safe enough and no one would come looking, but they did. We need to protect Ned too. He's no good at lying, and they'll take him in too as an accomplice."

"You're right, kid. But we're already ahead of you. Pepper called. She offered to send them on a cruise after she talked to you. Said it was for Ned's help during the Stark internship. They left yesterday, and haven't been talked to by the police yet. They'll be safe."

"Oh! That's so great. Will you thank her for me?"

"Nope. You can do that yourself. You're gonna have to get used to talking to her again, kid. She doesn't bite."

"I know, I just don't want to worry about that right now. I just want to get to the compound and refill my web shooters. Then we can deal with the Mysterio drama, and after that I can fix things with Mrs. Stark."

Happy snorted over the phone, "Nope again. She's got a plan, and once you get here your aunt and I are taking you out of New York. We are going to stay with her down in Georgia for a few days."

Peter went silent, looking around. He wasn't ready to see her again, let alone stay with Pepper. Or Morgan. He couldn't look at that little girl without seeing her father's eyes, and that determined spark in them. 

But if Pepper had a way to get him out of all of this, the respectful thing was to show gratitude, right? And it seemed like all Pepper wanted was for them to be okay again. He could give that to her, faking control of his emotions until they were allowed to leave. 

It wouldn't be for long. He would process Tony's death eventually. And then he could be there for Pepper and Morgan without faking it. One day. 

Peter sighed. "Okay. Do you want to just come get me then? I can make my way to the airport instead and you guys can pick me up on the way."

"Sure, we'll get headed out there soon. Just lay low and we will take the quinjet to the airport. Much faster than driving from upstate. We might beat you there if you're grounded."

"That's fine. See you soon." Peter hung up with Happy and set up directions to the airport with Karen. This wasn't the kind of walk he had been hoping for this morning, and hoped he could make it up to MJ sometime soon. 


End file.
